


The Stupid Simplicities

by The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: ((And we're uploading it together so its)), ((Ficmarried)), ((We're twins, Koschei Oakdown - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Poetry, The Master (Simm) - Freeform, This poem brought to you by both me and Aloof_Introvert, by the way)), tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Koschei's parts are in italics.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Stupid Simplicities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all our simple stupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039145) by [Aloof_Introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Introvert/pseuds/Aloof_Introvert). 



> Koschei's parts are in italics.

Jump up to the ceiling

And sink down to the floor, 

Hands red-hot, ice-cold, 

No more! You shout, no more. 

 

_You talk. God, do you talk._

_But your words, dear, are none._

_They're emptied out and hollow-eyed_

_And you refuse to cease till you have won._

 

This timid nature, this love isn't easy; 

But who wants something 

Easily attained? I'd rather hear our stupid rumsing, 

 

_Quiet at first,_

_Getting louder_

_And I can't help_

_But give it power--_

 

Shut up, sweetheart. 

_Shut up._

We're trying our best to sleep 

_Through the muck of our dreams_

_And through splits in our seams._

 

_Pour another, you say._

And I nod, Okay.


End file.
